


Expecto Patronum「2」

by shinehana96



Series: Expecto Patronum「守护神咒」 [2]
Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinehana96/pseuds/shinehana96
Relationships: Kim Jaehyun/Cha Hoon, Lee Seunghyub | J.DON/Yoo Hoeseung
Series: Expecto Patronum「守护神咒」 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093409
Kudos: 1





	Expecto Patronum「2」

| ooc

| 哈利波特设定 

| 6000字废话连篇预警

💙❤💚💛💜

回到房间，夜已经很深了，从没有拉上窗帘的窗子那里投进来清亮的月光，没有月光的地方是黑暗。黑暗里传来了金宰铉微微的鼾声。

已经睡了啊。车勋在心里念叨着，轻手轻脚的洗漱和脱下袍子换上睡衣，躺到了自己的床上，像猫咪一样蜷缩起来陷进了柔软的床垫里。在闭上眼睛之前，车勋对着黑暗有了一些恐惧，但他到死都不会承认，这些恐惧当中夹带了一丝丝，对，只是一丝丝的期待。

午夜时分。

本来蜷缩着的身体被一股力量打开，体温偏低的皮肤贴上了一片火热，就连颈间也源源不断的扑来热气。果然、今晚也是如此么？本来睡眠浅的车勋艰难的睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是一个熟悉的毛茸茸的脑袋——

金宰铉。

金宰铉眯着眼睛骑在车勋身上，他的手在车勋脸上和身上游走，所到之处皆是一片火热，他赤着上半身，口中喃喃道，「啊......好热、我好热......」便手忙脚乱的解开车勋睡衣的扣子，将自己贴在车勋微凉的皮肤上，这才舒服的舒了一口气。

「金......金宰铉......」车勋想推开身上的这个人，可下一秒嘴巴就被含住，金宰铉的舌头带有侵略性的探了进来，扫过每一颗贝齿，最终跟自己的小舌交缠在一起，掠夺着自己口腔里的汁液，发出「啧啧」的水声。

这个吻仿佛有一个世纪那么久，吻得车勋整个人都软绵绵的，因为长时间的呼吸不畅他的眼睛溢满了生理泪水，湿漉漉的看着金宰铉。

所有人都应该能猜到接下来会发生什么。

可偏偏就是什么都没有发生，深吻结束后金宰铉一头栽进车勋的枕头里，随即绵长而稳定的呼吸声便在车勋的耳朵回荡，这分明就是——

又睡着了！

该死的梅林的裤子！车勋在心里怒骂着，用力推了推瘫在自己身上的这只大狗，终于将他从自己身上推了下来。而金宰铉只是稍微哼唧了两句便朝着车勋的方向继续呼呼大睡，惹得车勋一阵白眼。拼命地压制着自己想把这个该死的人一脚踢下床的冲动，车勋长长的叹了一口气，喊了一声，「魔杖飞来！」一记漂亮的无杖魔法，一根魔杖——

橄榄木，内芯是雄独角兽毛，十又四分之一长的魔杖被车勋稳稳的握在手里。

尽管心里有一万个不愿意，车勋还是用魔杖指着金宰铉，轻柔地施了一个漂浮咒。只见金宰铉缓缓的飘在空中，以极慢的速度飘回到自己的床上。车勋灵活的手腕控制着下落的速度，在不打扰金宰铉睡眠的前提下，将他轻轻地放回床上。

金宰铉体内有十六分之一的媚娃血统。对于亚洲的巫师来说会有媚娃的血脉是一件非常罕见的事情，但这件事出现在金宰铉身上却又合情合理。与出生在麻瓜家庭的车勋不同，金宰铉来自亚洲纯血统家族的Kim氏，Kim氏作为亚洲最古老的纯血家族之一，不仅在魔法世界有庞大的家业和政治方面的建树，在麻瓜世界也有常人无法想象的产业。

金宰铉不是家里同辈中唯一一个媚娃血统觉醒的孩子，他的亲姐姐金栽经就是一个媚娃，所到之处无人不为之拜倒。

不过，即使是媚娃血统也会因为在宿主体内的多寡而产生一些变异，就比如金宰铉，只有十六分之一显得有些稀薄的媚娃血液在觉醒之后，也仅限于在金宰铉梦游的时候才会散发出让人无法拒绝的气息。与此同时呢，因为金宰铉只有偶尔在夜晚的梦游中会觉醒，清晨醒来后他几乎不会有关于这个的记忆，所以说这虽然是金宰铉的私事，却一直以来都是车勋的一个秘密。

当然如此了。车勋在心里默默地肯定着，「所以我才无法拒绝这个吻，」他又喃喃道，湿漉漉的眼睛又看向金宰铉的方向，「即使他是在梦游，被一个觉醒的媚娃盯上，谁都......谁都无法拒绝的！」

车勋也不知道自己为什么会心虚的停顿，从窗户投进来的月光撒在了他的床上，他看着睡得正酣的金宰铉，又举起魔杖轻轻的给他盖上被子，甚至还打了一杯清水准备放在金宰铉的床头，因为车勋知道金宰铉睡到半夜会被渴醒一次。

可是还没等水杯底挨到床头桌，车勋就魔杖一挥把水全部倒掉了。

「我干嘛要帮这个讨厌的家伙做这么多事啊？」车勋突然反应过来似的问自己，「勋啊勋......今晚你未免有些太多情了......」他说着，转眼就看到了投在自己身上和床上的透亮白皙的月光，眼神突然发起狠来，魔杖挥过去，窗帘「唰！」的一声拉上了，车勋倒回到黑暗里。

——一定是月光太醉人的缘故，一定是月光的缘故......  
在入睡前，车勋忿忿的这样想。

——————————————————

车勋是一个规矩且自律的人，青春期的男孩总是嗜睡的，但车勋却有着良好的生物钟和生活习惯，无论前一天晚上是几点入睡的，隔天早晨一定会在七点过五分醒来。

现在是早晨六点五十七分，不断袭来的热气以及一片柔软接触脸颊离开后留下的潮湿的感觉让车勋不得不提前八分钟睁开眼——

「呀！我说你！金宰铉！！！」

只见床上蜷缩侧卧的车勋身边窝着一只大金毛犬，而车勋感受到的热气和潮湿正是这只金毛犬的鼻息和它伸出舌头不断在舔车勋的脸。

而在看过时间后的车勋更加恼火了，他伸出手拽着金毛犬的两只耳朵，「我告诉你金宰铉你要是没有什么好听的理由来解释你为什么要提前把我叫起来——」  
也不知道昨晚是哪只蠢狗影响了我的睡眠！

当然，这句话车勋是不会说出来的。他继续瞪着金毛犬，手上的力道渐渐加大，「否则就算教授对我用摄魂取念也好我也要让你和你的阿尼马格斯见鬼去！」  
由于车勋拉扯着耳朵的劲儿越来越大，手中的耳朵从长长扁扁毛茸茸的狗耳朵很快变回了人的耳朵，理所当然的呜呜呜一直叫唤的金毛犬也变回了捂着耳朵大喊着「啊啊啊痛痛痛错了错了勋尼放手放手」的金宰铉。

缩在床尾的金宰铉揉着被扯红的耳朵可怜巴巴的看着车勋，抱着胳膊抿着嘴唇一脸「我倒要看看你能说出什么好理由来」的车勋也同样盯着金宰铉，「快说呀！你哑巴啦？！」

「我......」金宰铉被车勋吓得一哆嗦，两只圆圆的大眼水汪汪的。这人，怎么不是阿尼马格斯还这么像只受欺负的狗狗？！

「说！」

「我这不是为了叫勋尼起床嘛......」

「少给我来这套！平常赖在床上不起的是谁？！是我嘛？」

「不是啦，」金宰铉摆摆手解释道，「勋尼你昨晚晚饭的时候心不在焉的，也没吃多少，我想着早点叫你起来去吃早饭的......」听金宰铉这么说，车勋「和善」的眼神有了一些软化，抱着胸前的双手也放松下来，随意的搭在肚子上。金宰铉又补充道，「而且昨晚校长先生说今天的早饭时间要提前一下，因为他要在吃饭的时候开个小会，通知一些事情，所以我们得早点过去。」

「那你还愣着干嘛？还不快点起床收拾呀，今天要上的课是魔药和天文，别带错书！」车勋迅速的起身，却看见金宰铉还缩在床角，「勋尼，耳朵痛......」  
车勋的身体不受控制的向金宰铉走过去，「这该死的媚娃血液！」车勋心里骂道。他低头查看金宰铉被自己拉扯的红通通的耳朵，伸手摸了摸，还有些发烫，车勋自责了起来了甚至还有那么一丝丝的心疼，不过就算梅林来了车勋也不会把此刻的心情说出来，只听他嘟囔了几句「我也没使多大劲儿啊一个男生怎么这么娇贵」便口齿清晰的喊，「魔杖飞来！」握着魔杖对大狗狗的耳朵施了一个医疗咒。

金宰铉只感觉到耳朵一阵清凉，发烫的痛觉一下子就不见了，他马上蹦起来挂在车勋身上，「哇！我就知道勋尼对我最好啦！」

「呀！金宰铉你给我下来！」

啊~又是格兰芬多和拉文克劳吵闹的一天呢。

——————————————————

收拾好一切后，车勋和金宰铉便有说有笑的来到了大厅，准确的来说，是金宰铉一个人有说有笑，车勋从头至尾都黑着一张脸。可金宰铉丝毫不在意，他总是喜欢把自己的快乐分享给车勋，让车勋跟他一起快乐。但这样的行为到底是让车勋更快乐了还是心里更堵，就无从考证了。

进入大厅后，金宰铉依依不舍的跟车勋告别，一边念叨着「为什么学院要分开坐这是搞分立是搞小团体！」一边哀怨的看着车勋。车勋倒是洒脱的如释重负般的扭头就朝拉文克劳的桌子走过去，拉文克劳和格兰芬多的餐桌本身就是隔壁，自己的座位和金宰铉的座位一共隔了没有五十米，四十分钟以后还要一起去上课，有必要像生离死别这么夸张嘛？车勋翻着白眼。

今天早上的南瓜汁很好喝，车勋美美的喝了一大杯，甜甜的滋味似乎还在口腔里回荡。车勋看了看早餐的菜色，由于其他的东西看着就让人没胃口，所以他又抄起一块辣味三明治。听上去有些重口味，可是这对于喜甜嗜辣的车勋来说是绝妙的味蕾享受。

「可是那只大狗又有点难熬了，」车勋一边嚼着三明治一边想，抬起头偷偷的瞄着金宰铉的方向，果然看到金宰铉在喝了一口南瓜汁之后打了一个哆嗦，「又吃不了甜又吃不了辣还那么挑食，来到英国这才多久简直就是肉眼可见的瘦下去了，这可不行，得想个什么办法让这蠢狗吃饭才行，可是......」

「安静！」校长先生给自己施了一个扬声咒，好让每一个孩子都听清他的讲话，也成功打断了车勋的遐想，「早上好，孩子们。」

「早上好，校长先生。」学生们齐声回答。

「其实我今天要通知的不是什么大事，」校长先生缓缓的开口，「时间过得很快，从九月中旬开学到现在已经一个多月了，也就意味着，很快就要到可以狂欢的日子——万圣节了！」校长温和的目光扫过每一个学生，「以往的万圣节都是每个学院各自举办庆祝的，可是今年，在我和其他几位教授的商议之下，为了促进学院与学院之间的友谊，消除一些不必要的隔阂，我们决定由学校来主办这次的万圣节舞会，参加的条件是一是必须变装，二是在变装的衣服上添加上一处自己学院的代表色。同学们，为自己的装扮做准备吧，要知道在变装舞会上被别人认出来可是一件不那么体面的事情哦~」

「好的！校长先生！」学生们欢呼起来，为不久之后到来的狂欢之夜欢呼。

「万圣节变装舞会？」车勋想着，「真是一个无聊又无趣的活动，学校可真会整些个幺蛾子，我就随便弄弄得了，谁爱认出来就认出来。」

所以就说了，梅林最爱打人脸，在车勋这样想的时候，即使是占卜学有超人天赋的他也没预料到在万圣节前三天的晚上他所面临的窘迫情景。

——————————————————

那天晚上晚饭过后，金宰铉又因为上课睡觉被魔药教授罚去做课后劳动没工夫粘着车勋，车勋悠闲地回到宿舍撸自己前两天刚抱回来的猫咪，这是一只眼睛像块黑曜石的短毛灰猫。

但可能车勋这个喜甜的体质天生就容易吸引糖果吧，你瞧，走了一个牛轧糖又来了一块棉花糖。

「咚咚咚。」是小却有力的敲门声。

「谁啊？」车勋赶紧把猫咪藏好，询问道。

「是我，勋尼哥，我是会胜。」门口的男孩乖巧的回答。

「嗷~会胜啊，快进来，门开着呢。」车勋赶紧站起身向门边走过去，柳会胜也应声打开了门，探进来白白软软的脸，黏糊糊的喊着，「勋尼哥~」

柳会胜是车勋除了家人之外唯一一个允许他以「勋尼」称呼自己的人(金宰铉没经过自己的允许，是骂不听没办法)，也是车勋最疼爱的弟弟。老早在亚洲分校的时候，他们就认识了，虽然车勋比柳会胜大一届，可是他们同样都来自麻瓜家庭(李承协家是隐世于麻瓜世界的巫师家庭)，更重要的是，他们加入了同一个学校俱乐部——魔法美食与麻瓜美食研讨会。当柳会胜作为新社员加入进来的时候，车勋看着这个小小的害羞小孩，从来都是家中老幺的他萌生了当哥哥的想法。况且，在了解柳会胜之前可能会产生喜欢他或者对他无感两种评价，可是在了解柳会胜之后，这两种评价只会是喜欢他和好喜欢他。所以车勋就从此跌入了柳会胜的弟弟陷阱，间歇性的变成傻瓜哥哥。

而此时此刻，心细如车勋，他从柳会胜的眼神、表情、动作以及喊「勋尼哥」上翘和故意脱长的尾音就知道，这个死小孩又有事来拜托自己，而且一准儿不是好事儿！

「你这个小白眼狼！」车勋一边把柳会胜拉进来，一边拍他的头，「我就想着有些人都有了承协哥了哪里还会想起自己还有个勋尼哥，你倒是说说，你有多久没来找哥聊天啦，啊？！」

柳会胜显然对车勋的一通狂轰滥炸早就预料到而且习惯了，心里想着「哎呀呀这才几天没见勋尼哥，怎么越来越像大婶了。」等着车勋说完，他才开口，「哥，你给承协哥福灵剂了......」

「可没有，」还没等柳会胜说完，车勋就否定道，「我可是一滴都没给他。」

「那你那天晚上给他喝的是什么？」

「是我改良过的美颜药水，你那天晚上没觉得李承协帅了很多嘛？」车勋问道，挥挥魔杖，给柳会胜倒了一杯热巧克力。

「啊......」柳会胜两只手捧着热巧克力，仔细的回忆道，「那天晚上天文台太黑了，哥你这么一说，那天晚上承协哥眼睛好像确实大了点。」

「是吧~小心喝，别烫着了！」车勋看着柳会胜着急把巧克力灌进嘴里便出声呵止，「不过你这个承协哥怎么这么迟钝，你就差手里举个牌子写上我爱李承协了，他是个盲的看不出来？还想用福灵剂，用福灵剂把我的宝贝弟弟骗到手嘛？！」车勋咬牙切齿道。

「好啦哥，是福灵剂又不是迷情剂，再说不是没给嘛~」

「哼~有我也自己留着！不过——」车勋又看了一眼喝了一口巧克力的柳会胜，「你来我这儿干嘛，我看你这个意思是有事找我。」

「哇！不亏是我在这个世界上最亲爱的勋尼哥，我......」柳会胜立马堆起虚假的笑容赞美道。

「得，拍马屁的话给我少来，直接说。」

「就是......」柳会胜喝干净了巧克力，仿佛壮了胆一般，「哥，变装舞会那天要穿什么，你想好了吗？」  
「啊？」没想到柳会胜会问到无聊无趣的变装舞会，车勋一愣，「啊，还没啊，这种事情随便弄弄就行了，舞会前一天想也不迟......」

话还没说完就被柳会胜打断，「那哥！我有两套衣服，你愿不愿意跟我一起穿......一起穿......」

车勋一合计，有现成的衣服还不用自己费力捯饬多合算啊，于是便开口道，「行啊，跟哥说说，你要穿什么？」

「礼服裙。」柳会胜迅速又模糊的说道。

「当然可以啦，穿个礼服而已你瞅瞅你这个难以启齿的样儿，可是礼服也不算变装啊......哎，你等等......」车勋突然意识到了什么，「你再给我说一遍柳会胜，礼服什么玩意儿？」

「礼服裙！」这回声音洪亮吐字清晰。

「你看到这是什么了吗会胜？」车勋尽量让自己的声音不要那么暴躁，他指着自己手中的魔杖，「它可不只会给你倒热饮嗷，它很有可能对你放一个阿瓦达嗷~」

「哥！你一定要帮帮我！」柳会胜眼疾手快的扑进车勋怀里，顺便挤掉了车勋的魔杖，并且用脚踢开，「哥~万圣节那天是承协哥的生日，我答应要给他惊喜的！」

「你给你的鬼惊喜，干我什么事儿？魔杖飞来！」车勋喊着。

「咒立停！」柳会胜也喊到，飞到一半的魔杖又摔在地上，「哥，勋尼哥！求求你了！我第一次扮女装没有经验......」

「我就有嘛？！我就有嘛？！」车勋激烈的挣扎着，想挣脱柳会胜的怀抱。

「所以所以！」谁知道这死孩子力气这么大，两只手死死地抓着车勋的俩胳膊，把车勋捏得生疼，「你就陪陪我，就当是一个特别的经验好不好嘛勋尼哥~~~」

「少来！这种鬼经验我才不想要呢！」

「作为世界上最善良的哥哥也不行？」

「免谈！」

「是可怜的弟弟追逐爱情的一次小小的请求也不行？」

「装可怜对我没用！」

「即使不能再养猫也可以？」

「可以！即使以后不能再养......」车勋突然截住，「不能再养猫？凭什么？凭什么不能再养猫？！」

「哥，你想想，承协哥是为什么才答应让你在宿舍养猫的？」柳会胜缓缓的解释着，「不是告白成功，而是给他福灵剂。可是事实却是，你连一滴都没给他，这可是你的原话嗷~承协哥最讨厌别人骗他了，你说他要是知道了这些，你的小灰猫，是叫准备叫milu对吧，你还能不能当它爸爸呢？」柳会胜调皮的眨眨眼。

「好啊你柳会胜！你这个死孩子！有了男朋友不仅忘了亲哥！还为了给男朋友惊喜要出卖亲哥！好啊你！」

「也不算是啦哥~这也是给你累积经验啊~」柳会胜嘿嘿的笑着，「而且嗷哥，你如果答应帮我，你还可以获得这个！JiangJiang——」柳会胜从口袋里掏出一个小盒子，放在地上立马变大了成一个公文包大小的盒子。

「这是......」车勋喃喃道。

「对，这是神奇动物箱。」柳会胜介绍道，「是魔法部给我的，说以后我发现的神奇动物可以养在这个里面，给了我三个，这个是最小的那个，不过哥用来养养猫的话完全足够啦。」柳会胜朝车勋眨眨眼，「而且如果有它的话，就算养一百只，洛丽丝夫人也不会发现的，怎么样勋尼哥~」

「这......我......」车勋盯着地上的这个箱子陷入沉思。事情的最后是，他送走了满足的笑着的柳会胜。

「我啊......早该知道的......」车勋摸着箱子上边的花纹自言自语道，「会胜这个死孩子根本就不是什么天使，是小恶魔！是小恶魔！」

所以说这个世界，还是一物降一物的啊~

TBC⭐


End file.
